A key benefit of a Program Project Grant is the ability to integrate a Program of investigation across Projects and Cores - both through external dissemination and internal administration. Many articles have noted the need for greater dissemination of information on personalized medicine, genomics, and pharmacogenomics, and administration of a complex research Program such as this requires centralized administration. The objective of the Dissemination and Administration Core is to tie together the Program's Projects and Cores. It addresses the questions of: [unreadable] External dissemination: Synthesizing and disseminating our findings. [unreadable] Internal administration: Organizing and integrating our Projects and Cores. Specific Aims are to facilitate: 1) External dissemination a. To synthesize findings across Projects and Cores. b. To disseminate findings in both peer-reviewed and non-peer-reviewed venues. c. To analyze and evaluate the Program's findings for broad practice and policy applications in conjunction with key stakeholder groups. 2) Internal administration a. To be responsible to both UCSF and the National Cancer Institute (NCI) for the integrity of the research and the efficient use of resources. o To provide leadership and administrative and budgetary support to the Program, o To plan and monitor the Program's progress, quality, and output, o To identify Program tasks and solutions to problems. b. To implement the Program's leadership structure, including a Scientific Advisory Board. c. To facilitate Program coordination, communications, and collaborations, including monthly meetings, Annual Retreats, biennial Symposiums, and connections with related UCSF research groups. d. To integrate data sources used across Projects and Cores e. To implement a Pilot Funding Grant for junior investigators and investigators